STRANGERS IN A FOREIGN LAND
by Lord of Strife
Summary: Taken place after the events of Cataclysm, the factions of Azeroth collect them self's from this world shattering event only to find themselves under the treads of two warring factions of another dimension, technologically advance and driven by their own motives, how can the Alliance and Horde deal with this new threat. Please leave reviews and questions.


STRANGERS IN A FOREIGN LAND

Warcraft Fan-Fiction

By: Lord of Strife

Chapter I: Fallen Valkyrie

Walking along the shoreline near Northwatch hold, a pair of loving companions walked idly chit chatting as the night grew old. The cool air swept up from the ocean breeze catching the lustrous raven black hair of the magisterial form of an Kaldorei huntress as she walked beside a light violet Draenei mage. Standing at foot taller than the shorter and more curvacious Draenei, the Kaldorei smiled back at her companion as she amused her with a stirring tale of past adventures. Her bright blue eyes worn with centuries of strife, horror, and pain looked at her with glint of brightness once lost to her. She strolled along with young the magi-healer, their feet bare as waves lapped over them. The Kaldorie's taut femininely muscled body was a sharp contrast to her partners, as her tone was dark violet. Her leather armour stripped down to her loosen tunic as she walked with the lively healer. Enjoying long wanted peace even if for a single night as war loomed once more between the Alliance and Horde.

They were walking the ale that they had drunk in the Fortress Barracks that was still wavering in them, since that evening. As the tall Kaldorei woman picked up the Draenei lass and laid her down in the wet sand, her giggles igniting flame in her long since thought extinguished by her past. The two kiss each other, hands roaming their bodies hungrily searching for each others tunic laces and traps. However as the Kaldorei's lips meet the much plumper once of the Draenei's. Her partner stopped as she stared off into the darken horizon. The Huntresses stopped teasing with her predatory like canine teeth along the light violet neck of her lover, and looked up where she was staring. Awed at first by the bright flashes, then worried as the sounds of thunderous explosions came to her sharp ears from far off into the ocean's horizon. Her eyes turning from the lax calm to a icy gaze as she caught the glimmer of lines illuminating light stretch across vast paces of air. Ferocious fur-ball of strange shapes swept back and forth in the night sky. Her partners hands squeeze her shoulders as a bright blazing wreckage splashed down several kilometers from the beach shoreline. Sending up a geezer of water up as it hit the water's surface, the Kaldorei flinched and shielded her companion out of reflex and worry. Unsure for what was happening.

Her mind raced for explanations, she had seen the clunky flying machines of the Dwarfs and Goblins, and the mighty dragons. However; this was different yet so simpler playing out in swifter displays of airborne strife. The sounds, flashes, and shapes came closer towards the beach, the clouds covering broke to allow in moon light that highlighted the silhouette of a passing craft, that flew at astonishing speed and swiftness, spatting out lines of blazing furry. She rolled over on her rump and gazed up in wonder. Tracking the sky till finally a flash of flame caught her sharp sight and then blazing wreck came screaming down from the sky. Followed by another, however; this time something followed it. A white plume of what looked like silk slowly came drifting down to the waters.

A dark silhouette dangling from it descended to the murky waters many dreadful paces from the beach. Followed by a splash of something or someone hitting the water. Soon she watched as a person came up out of the water bobbing up and down under the water as it seem to unlock something at its chest, then hit its chest, causing it to float better as the person she now determined swum ashore in a frantic manor. The Kaldorei Huntress quickly shot up and pulled her partner up off the wet sand, thoughts of lustful loving lost to the now pressing matter drove the tall elven woman to dive into the water as the said person gasped out and screamed in common dialect not uncommon to Humans of the Alliance. Her Partner yelled out something yet she could not hear her words as she dove in and swam to the struggling person. Odd clothing soaked and slowing it as it swum about. It's helm cracked and obviously panicking as it seemed the person could not find its way to shore. Looking dazed and erratic.

Struggling to surface under the weight of her flight suit and shout harness Lieutenant Regina Dunbar or the 808th Alliance Nations Maritime Self Defense Force found herself panicking as she surfaced, disorientated from the ejection from her stricken F-38B and that had impacted with the water already frying her mind. Suffering the lose of her fellow Squadron mates in the dark skies above in a lethal dog fight that lasted a few mere minutes,she had hit the life preserver around her neck, yet as her vision blurred and crimson stung at her eyes behind her helm mask. The rookie fighter pilot so cocksure minutes before contact with the bogies, was frantic as she wanted to be anywhere but here nearly drowning and dying from possible head wound. Yet as she sunk flailed in water as adrenaline wore off and the pain from her broken leg hit her hard. Screaming out she found herself grasped upon by a firm hand at her collar, unknowingly being pulled to shore.

Mind racing as the possibilities of rescue or imprisonment confused her more, as she struggled with the pain and the hopelessness she felt. Years of schooling, training to be shot down over some unknown waters in realm not of her own. But to her credit she had managed to take down to bogies in the skies as her squaddies fought tooth and nail with the intercepting naval aircraft. All she knew was they were KIA in scant seconds before a heat-seeker ripped her aircraft apart. Spiraling it out of control before she could level it just enough for a risky ejection, either that or become chunks of blasted meat in the water as her war bird disintegrated in a fiery explosion in impact with the water surface.

Not long did she feel some one hefting her up onto a beach, panting air as they brought her to safety. Pain bluing her thought as she yelped out grasping for her leg. Hands grasping at her arms and staying them as another shape filled her dazed vision ripped at her pants, revealing her broken leg. Someone was trying to treat her, as soft hands worked at stabilizing her injuries. While another kept her still, as she cried out.

Regina could not make out the words, so alien to her ears as the strangers where in frenzy of movements pulling aside her tangling gear and tending to her wounds, a glow of light shined in her vision and she could fill her broken leg mending popping back painfully as bones relinked and sealed, muscle reformed. Causing intense pain, a hand clamping down on her mouth kept her quiet as she in-turn bit down on the said hand. Anything to begone with the pain. Before merciful unconsciousness took hold of her as she blacked out.

Without any herbs or potions to lessen the agonizing pain of the mending spell the Draenei healer use in a hurried pace to aid the stricken Human woman so was surprised to find under all that odd clothing and helm, as her Kaldorei companion removed it to glance or her body for further wounds. So little time to waste as this event took place so quick. The woman finally stop whimpering and crying as she slept into quit unconsciousness allowing her some ability to treat her as her hands wave over her wounds. Till finally she stood on her hoofed feet, looked at her lover in worry and wonder at their situation. The sounds of battle still raging yet further off now than before, as the horizon on the sea was not alit with flames and flashes. Bangs and pops followed with denotations echoing over the night breeze.

"Saeldryn...we must move her to the Northwatch..it is not safe here." she spook out to huntress, now collecting herself and rising to her feet. Looking around to search for something. "I know.." came a hurried reply as Kaldorei moved to pull over a link of planks of aged wood from some wreckage that resided up on the beach. Bringing it beside the stricken Human before squatting down and helping the healer lift the woman up on the planks. Making a makeshift gurney to carry the woman back to shelter.

What had just happen, who was this person...what and why is she here, and where from? These questions raced in their minds as the pair carried the Lieutenant off into the into night. The naval and air battle still raging behind them as the night turned to dawn. A new war had come to Azeroth, one that would shake it and force it to adapt or die.


End file.
